Saving You My Love
by Amber Lynn Jackson
Summary: Sequel to Starla's Love Adalene's Jealousy


Saving

You

My Love

Amber Lynn Jackson

**Characters:**

Starla Johnson: Me

Carlos Riviera: Anthony

Leon Marcus: Morgan

Luis Montreal: Michael

Adalene Jane: Ashley

Jacob Johnson: Danny

Sasha Johnson: Nella

Gabrael Johnson: Rocco

Edwyrd Silvyr: Brian

Rose Benson: Jessi

Bruce Gaupo: Jessie

Julia Marie: Liz

Adam Lang: Andrew

Arizona Johnson: Lauren

Ashley Kenzington: Susan

**Chapter 1**

**Bringing people up to speed**

All seemed well for right now. Until we were trying to figure out who to follow in this place. Carlos kept holding me while my family watched helplessly in the background. My cousin from Florida was visiting us for the week. What a messed up situation for my family to be in.

"Have you seen Arizona, Starla?" Jacob finally asked.

"Not since yesterday," I replied. "Why?"

"She wasn't in your room?"

"Not that I remember."

"Last I heard from her, she said that she was going to the movies to see _Black Dawn_," Gabrael said.

"Who's Arizona?" Leon asked.

"Arizona is Jacob's and my cousin," I replied.

"She still must be at the theater," Sasha moaned.

"Mother, control yourself!" I growled.

Sasha whimpered against Gabrael as Luis started to pace. Oh how I hated it when people paced.

"We should go find Arizona," Bruce said in the corner.

"I vote that we don't find the brat," seethed Adalene.

"You can stay here then, Adalene," stated Carlos.

"Can we bring everyone up to speed first?" Luis asked.

Everybody but my brother, Jacob, and I started talking. He wasn't much of a talker anyways. He was just looking at me with intent baby blue eyes like he wanted me to go with him somewhere. His eyes were the only difference between us that made him an outcast of this family. Damaged as it may be, we were all in this together. Rose looked like her bubble burst from all the talking that she broke down in tears. This was Jacob's and my time to escape to talk.  
**Chapter 2**  
**Alone with my little brother**

Once we were outside I noticed that Jacob's tension eased up a bit. He still didn't seem normal from my view.

"What's wrong, little man?" I teased.

"I just miss Arizona, is all," he replied softly.

"Do you want to come with me to save her?" I asked.

"Just you and me?" he asked and perked up.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Right now, if you want."

"I want to right now."

I loved seeing Jacob happy. Before we left, I made sure that we left a note explaining where we went. I knew it was wrong, but I had to leave the note and took my cell phone with me. Jacob was already outside about ready to hotwire a car.

"Are you ready, little bro?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied.

We got to the nearest car and got in, Even though he wasn't legally allowed to drive yet, I let Jacob take the driver's seat. I never really was much on driving.

"How do you start this damn thi… oops sorry," he said.

"Do you see the keys in the ignition?" I laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Turn them forward until you hear the engine come on."

It was fun being around Jacob alone. When we were around our parents, he never really acted like this. I guess that's what you get when you have parents like ours. Once the car started, we headed to the theater. As we turned the first corner, my phone rang.  
**Chapter 3  
Freakiness**

"Hello," I answered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" growled a voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't even know how powerful I am to destroy this little Godforsaken town!" the voice said and hung up.

"Who was it, S?" Jacob asked.

"I have no clue," I replied.

I felt trapped in a world that was going to end soon. I just wish that I could have gotten married before I died. But that seemed unlikely right now.

"Did it sound like a man?" he questioned again.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Remember when I took your phone two weeks ago?" he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Well, this one kept calling and hanging up after I said hello and the last time he finally said, 'Where's your sister?' it freaked me out."

"Did you get the person's name?"

"I asked the guy and he told me that I didn't need to know that.

Just before I could answer Jacob, my phone rang again and it was my mom.

"Oh my God I am so freaked out right now, Mom!" I said.

"Where are you, Starla?" she asked.

"On the road with Jacob," I replied.

Jacob looked at me with curiosity as Sasha and I talked.

"Tell her about what that one guy said, S," he said.

"What's he talking about?" Sasha asked.

"Right before you called, this guy called and told me that he was so powerful that he could blow up this town," I replied.

"Is it the same one that called two weeks ago?"

"From what Jacob told me, it's the same person and everything. It's freaking me out."

"Is Jacob alright?" Sasha asked.

"He's alright," I replied.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"Fine. Is Carlos mad at me?"

"He's more upset than mad."

**Chapter 4**

**The Theater**

After I got off the phone with my mother, we parked in front of the theater. There were a bunch of zombies in the parking lot. Jacob was hyperventilating already.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"There's so many of them," Jake replied.

I checked the glove compartment to see if there was a gun in there. Sure enough there were two guns in there.

"Can you handle shooting a gun, little man?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

I handed him one of the guns and a box of bullets. We stepped out of the car and slowly walked to the entrance of the theater. I could hear Jacob rattling the gun he was holding, I watched the zombie closest to us when we heard a car behind us. It rammed into the zombie near us. Then I realized Carlos was driving before he even got out of the car.

"What the hell were you thinking, Starla?" he asked.

"I'm trying to save my cousin," I replied.

I looked at Carlos, waiting to see if he would hit me, but then Jacob started whimpering. Carlos walked over to me and hugged me.

"Let's go find her," Carlos finally said.

It looked like he really cared about me even though we've known each other for only a few weeks.

"Give me the gun, kid," Carlos said to Jake.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're coming," he replied.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Jake, who was still shaking.

"I left before they ever said come here."

I grabbed Carlos's arm because he made me feel safe. Not that Jake ever made me safe.  
**Chapter 5  
Come out, come out, wherever you are**

Once we got into the theater, it smelled of death and popcorn. Everything was coated in blood. Jake was still nervous about the whole thing. Nobody was there in the lobby. Not even a zombie.

"This is freaky," Jake said.

"Very freaky," I replied.

"Let's keep moving," Carlos said.

We walked the halls of the theater to find which room Arizona was in. It was dark in the hallways and the theater rooms. So much for having it easy. Jake was already hyperventilating again.

"Jake, shh," I said.

"What do you hear, Starla?" asked Carlos after he put his hand over Jake's mouth.

"Sounds like crying," I replied.

"But which room?"

"That room," I replied pointing toward a theater room entitled _Damaged Wounds_.

The whimpering was soft that you could tell it wasn't a zombie. Carlos entered the room first to make sure that nothing was out of place. Everything was out of place. As we got closer to the screen, the whimpering got louder.

"Sounds like its coming from the second row on the left," I said.

We looked down each row until we got to the second row. Sure enough, Arizona was right there covered in blood. She was crying softly.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I would watch a movie, but all these things showed up," she replied.

"Let's get you home, Arizona," Jake said.

**Chapter 6 Back to the warehouse**

I took Arizona's hand and led her outside while Jake and Carlos followed behind us.

Tears were still rolling out of her eyes after we left the theater. Carlos still had his gun out when we reached the car.

"I will follow you back to the warehouse," he said.

"Where's that?" asked Arizona.

"You'll see," I replied.

We got into both cars and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the warehouse. Arizona passed out in the back seat. Jacob slowed down on driving this time. I watched him as he drove and was glad that he was my brother. Arizona snored away in the back seat softly. Sasha must have been furious because I endangered Jake's life as well as mine.

"Mom must be pissed that we left," Jacob said.

"Yeah," I replied.

He looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Do you want me to drive, kid?" I asked.

"If you want to," he replied.

Next minute, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You are so stupid to answer the phone and not know who it is," replied the voice.

"Someone's tracking this call," I stated.

"Like I care," it replied.

"You should."

"Now you listen to me, Starla. You _will_ do as I say."

"Tell me who you are and I will."

"Does not concern you."

"If you really want me to do as you say, you will tell me your name."

The line went dead after I said that. The phone rang again and it was Carlos.

"Hi, Carlos," I breathed.

"Who just called?" he asked.

"Dunno," I replied.

"We're almost there."

We hung up and Jacob and I switched off driving. I zipped passed buildings until we reached the warehouse. Jacob fell asleep before I parked the car.

**Chapter 7 **

**Getting there**

"Jake, wake up," I said as I nudged him awake.

"Are we there?" he asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes."

I got out of the car when Carlos pulled up.

"Hey," he said.

"Could you help me bring Arizona in?" I replied.

"Yeah."

I opened the door and unbuckled Arizona and stepped aside to let Carlos pick her up. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. Gabrael was already outside waiting for at the door when we walked up.

"You are in so much trouble! The both of you are!" he growled at Jacob and me.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Jacob cried.

Gabrael looked shocked at Jacob, but said, "Doesn't change what you did."

"Dad…" I started but he went inside.

"Come on," murmured Carlos.

I followed him inside with Jake trailing behind us. Sasha walked up and gave me a hug, then gave Jake a hug.

"Thank you for bringing them home, Carlos," she said softly.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he replied.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes. I need to lay her down."

I watched Carlos disappear upstairs with Arizona. Everyone came out of the briefing room and stared at Jacob and me in confusion. Adalene was furious that I came back alive.

"You should have died!" she growled.

She glared at me in anger. Leon looked like he was about to kill me. I looked at Jacob to see what he was doing, He looked scared.

"What were you thinking, Starla?" Luis asked.

"I needed to save my cousin before she turned into a zombie," I replied.

"Who's she?" Jacob asked and pointed to the girl behind Adalene.

"This is Ashley Kenzington," replied Leon.

**Chapter 8**

**Remembrance**

She looked at Jacob with intent green eyes. She looked like someone I met. Carlos came back and stood next to me.

"She's asleep upstairs," he whispered to me as I kept staring at Ashley.

"Ok," I replied.

"Hey, Ashley," said Carlos.

"Hey," she replied.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"College," she replied.

We walked back to the confined room that we were once in. Rose still looked terrified.

"You are so reckless, Star'," whispered Carlos.

"You gotta love me for it," I replied.

"Sure do," he replied.

**Chapter 9**

**Forget it**

Bruce was the first one in the meeting room. My parents didn't know whether to like him or not. We all sat in our usual spots. Bruce was very quiet where he sat.

Leon coughed and said, "Don't ever do that again, Starla."

"What's done is done. You can't change that," I replied.

"No. But what you can change is that attitude of yours," growled Luis.  
**Chapter 10  
Pain**

I stood up and stormed out of the room because I was tired of hearing people complain about what I did. My stupidity was my fault but I couldn't help it if I was reckless too. I walked outside to get some cool air. I was sort of glad that no one followed me because I started to cry. I felt helpless because I couldn't control it.

"Hey," someone finally said.

"Oh. Hi," I replied to see that it was Ashley and wiped away the tears.

"I know this may seem weird to you but I thought it was a good idea to save your cousin," she stated.

"Yeah. Well you should tell the others that."

"Tell the others what?" a guy asked.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Adam. We used to go to high school together," he replied.

"Oh crap. Sorry, Adam."

"It's ok. You just have a lot on your mind."

"Anyways, Starla. Back to what I was saying," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great at people's lives," I replied.

At this point, I was leaning against the wall. I had so much on my mind that it was hard for me to stand where I was. Adam walked over to my left and held me to keep me from falling flat on my face. I really didn't care at this point if he was holding me up or not. I already felt like damaged goods.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Adam whispered.

I looked at the sky to see the stars. Adam was right. It didn't have to be this way.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

I walked back inside to the conference room and walked up to Luis and smacked him.

"Ask around before you ever tell me I have an attitude!" I growled.

Everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief. My heart was racing because I was a little infuriated at Luis. I wanted to punch the daylights out of him. Ashley choked up laughter because she thought it was funny.

"Are you ok, Starla?" Carlos asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Why?" I replied.

"Because you always seem stable until someone says something to set you off."

I looked at Carlos and saw that he was worried about me. I guess that it was because of what was going on that really set me off. He kept looking at me with concerned eyes. I knew then what I had to do.

"I'll be back," I said.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked as she got up from her chair.  
**Chapter 11  
Race against my own clock**

I bolted out the door and out of the house. I knew why that voice kept calling me. It wanted me to extract information from others. I didn't even know when my deadline was. I got into a car, started it and drove off. A part of me didn't want this to happen while the other part wanted it to end, As thoughts raced through my mind, my cell phone rang.

"What a surprise," the voice said after I picked up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Meet me at West Haven in Giovani."

"By what and what?"

"The ocean. I'll be waiting."

The line went dead. I raced to West Haven in Giovani. The drive seemed peaceful but I wish Carlos was with me. I decided to text him to see what was going on during my time away. I got there in one piece but I still missed having people around. I missed Jacob too.


End file.
